Federated Commonwealth
The Federated Commonwealth was an alliance between the Federated Suns and the Lyran Commonwealth within the fictional BattleTech universe. History The following is an abridged of historical events related to the Federated Commonwealth within the fictional universe of BattleTech. Stagnation The InnersShpere of 3020 was the same as back in 2787 just prior to the beginning of the First Succession War. Technology was lost, borders changed, and billions of lives lost but there was still five realms convinced that they each were still the rightful ruler of the InnerShpere. Archon Katrina Steiner discontented with the status quo, issued a peace proposal to all the successor states. While most of the leaders scoffed at the idea of peace Prince Davion intrigued at the proposal. Began secret conversations between federated suns and Lyran commonwealth diplomats. In the spring of 3022 the two rulers of both Successor States meat on Terra with Comstar as witness to the signing of the contract between the two nations. The Grand Alliance What many consider the relaxation of trade restrictions, exchange of information including classified and un-classified, exchange of military forces under the guise of military training, and with a summit meeting in 3022 between the two ruling leaders of both nations. With the official announcement of the alliance over 70 percent of the populations of both nations were in agreement that the alliance would be beneficial to both nations. Strangely those against the merger were the military of both sides the AFFS felt that the commonwealths troops lacking the skill and training of the AFFS would cause a strain on resources to bring up the LCAF up to standards. Lyran opponents to the alliance felt that they would lose their place within Lyran society. Nobles within military gained rank through political savvy instead of military skill. Opposition of the Alliance Those that opposed found an outlet of political strength to display their anger and displeasure towards the alliance in both realms. Duke Micheal Hasel-Davion, leader of the Capellan March and brother-in-Law to Prince Hanse Davion felt the alliance would cause the Federated suns to ignore what he thought was the true enemy of the Fed Suns, the Capellan Confederation. In the commonwealth the opposition the alliance was found in three groups. Alessandro Steiner former Archon of the commonwealth ousted by Katrina Stainer, Federick Steiner an ambitious commander of an traditional mech regiment seeking archonship, and finally Aldo Lestrade duke of Summer and leader of an anti-archon movement that controlled a region within commonwealth territory. The alliance gave these powerful men a banner to fly high antagonizing those patriotically strong towards their own nation, and those who did not feel strong towards an independent nation or towards the alliance. These four men began courting originations that were extremely conservative in their political views. Lestrade claimed that the alliance was causing economic depression within his region of space when in fact the alliance was creating new economical opportunities within the Federation of Skye. Federick Steiner encouraged animosity between soldiers of the commonwealth and Davion troops. Alessandro weaved his influence though nobles and officers who visited him. In the Fed Suns, opposition was quieter and through more discreet channels. Duke Hasek-Davion caused much political upheaval within the Fed Suns with his fear of the Capellan Confederation being the true enemy of the suns. Much trouble between the duke and the prince was caused by a Capellan spy that was high within the Capellan March Regional Government; who was in fact the Duke himself. The prince using this knowledge that his brother-in-Law as a spy for the confederation had information about the AFFS movements and strength to Capellan March command. Operations Galahad and Thor Exchange of intel of the Draconis Combine was the first step in an ambitious plan strengthen both armed forces of both nations. Cadets form the commonwealth entered training at the Federated Suns most famous School New Avalon Institute of Science. The rigorous regimen of more than just military training with inclusion of political and purely educational matters gave cadets form the commonwealth a better understanding of Fed Suns officers' inner thinking. The next step of integrating the armed forces of both nations was three regiments from both commands facing off against each other − one regiment of mech, armor, and infantry form the commonwealth and Fed Suns. In a series of maneuvers codenamed The Alliance Games, the Fed Suns troops won every battle with ease. With these maneuvers showcased the Lyrans main weakness within its military its officers many whom considered their appearance and political savvy over military skill and ability to lead troops into battle. Only the capabilities of enlisted troops and the economical superiority kept the commonwealth form being defeated and conquered by their enemies. The Archon seeing the combat effectiveness of the Davion Regimental Cobat Teams began to replace long standing officers who opposed the change with younger more willing officers. Even with the replacement of officers that were willing to change those in political leadership positions still used their power over military officers ensure change would be long and painful process. The poor performance of Lyran forces caused many within the AFFS to fear the alliance ven more fearing that much of the resources of the Fed Suns and Lyran Commonwealth would have to bring the LCAF up to standards with the AFFS. Despite the friction caused by such incompetence and fear; Prince Hanse Davion saw enough promise in the LCAF began operations within the Draconis and Capellan March regions with Ten Mech regiments and over a hundred armor and infantry regiments under "Operation Galahad". Surprised by the operation the Draconis Combine and Capellan Confederation both of their armed forces on High Alert. Prince Davion publicly claimed the maneuvers were for defensive purposes only. For three months Houses Kuirta and Liao expected invasion by Davion troops which never came. Within a year Operation Galahad was revived with one-third of the AFFS participated in the event. Over 30 mech regiments and two hundred infantry and armor regiments involved. This time Prince Davion released a time table with all movements and actions to be taken by all forces involved this caused some discomfort among the lords and officers within the Fed Suns and even among lords and officers of the other Successor States believing that the time table was lie was a farce. Given the time table and the lack of invasion the last maneuvers the combine and confederation both placed their forces only in state of alertness. During the operation commercial jumpships and dropships were commandeered for movement of troops during the operation were never returned to their companies at the end of the operation. Operation Thor the Lyran Commonwealths operation was the chance Lryan officers viewed was the chance to showcase that LCAF was capable to operate on the same scale as the AFFS. With over thirty mech regiments and a hundred armor and infantry regiments on fifteen worlds that spanned the Draconis and Free Worlds League border. Even within minor accidents occurring during the operation due to logistical errors the archon and the LCAF High Command considered the operation a success. The high point of the operation occurred during the operation occurred when the Second Royal Guards Mech Regiment defeated the Third Ceti Hussars, a Davion Mech Regiment. Just like their Davion counterparts all jumpships and dropships used for the operation were not returned following the operation. Fourth Succession War Following Operation Galahad and Operation Thor using the maneuvers as a screen placed troops closer to the Capllean and Draconis borders. Using the upcoming wedding between Prince Davion and Malissa Steiner to also cover for movements also. Operation Rat With the words "I give you the Capellan Confederation" began Operation Rat using the guise of Operation Galahad on both times to re-station units to the Caplellan border. Capellan spies including Duke Hasek-Davion was unable to realize that Davion forces along the Capellan border were actually much larger and preparing for the invasion of the Capellan Confederation. References *''SourceBooks:'' 35024 HandBook House Davion *''SourceBooks:'' 01634 Fourth Succession War - Military Atlas Vol 1 *''SourceBooks:'' 01635 Fourth Succession War - Military Atlas Vol 2 Category:BattleTech nations